


Socks and Mittens

by prinzcake



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Animals, Domestic Fluff, Humor, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-04-26
Updated: 2017-04-26
Packaged: 2018-10-24 07:39:55
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,241
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10737159
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/prinzcake/pseuds/prinzcake
Summary: Lance and Keith bonding with their cats and each other.Slow and easy fic.





	Socks and Mittens

Hunk was having a lovely dream. Rows and rows of food was stretched out in front of him in all shapes and sizes; he could see doughnuts, steaks, flans, sorbets. He could almost hear them calling out to him “Hunk..here we are!! Eat us! Eat us!!” 

But where should he start?

“Hunk…”

The crispy looking sugar creampuffs sprinkled with chocolate flakes?

“Huuuuunkk….”

Maybe the juicy looking slices of pork belly...

“HUUUUNNNKKKKKK”

“Hang on...I’ll get to you…” He murmured to a particular tasty looking chocolate churros.

“HUNK!”

“AAHHHHhhhggh!!”

Hunk yelled as something heavy landed across his stomach. Was the churros...attacking him??? That was unforgivable! He grabbed the churros and bit down hard.

“ARGHHG!!!” The churros gave a shriek.

Huh?

Hunk’s eyes snapped open.

“What the heck, Hunk?! You bit me!!!”

Lance sat on the edge of his bed, rubbing his arm where a visible set of teeth marks could be seen and giving him an injured look.

“Sorry, man! I thought you were a choco churros! You looked so tasty, though…” Hunk felt a pang of regret that all those food was just part of his dream.

“Churros?” Lance asked him in confusion. “Me? What’re you talking about? Nevermind, hurry up! We’ve got to get there early or all the kitties will be taken!"

Hunk had not forgotten. Really, it was quite impossible to forget with Lance talking about it for days on end. Lance had wanted to get a cat ever since he ended up rooming with Hunk, but there was no shelter near them and neither of them had time with their hectic school schedules to travel far. So two months ago, when it was announced that there was going to be an adoption drive held near their apartment, Lance had given him the biggest puppy eye gaze he had ever seen and launched into a “Can we pleeeease go?? Pleeeassseee Huuuunk!!! Come with meeeeee!!” chant before Hunk had a chance to say anything. He would have agreed either way, since he also loved cats. They were so soft and squishy. Just like cinnamon rolls.

\------- 

“So, are you coming?"

Keith paused mid-bite and turned to look questioningly at Shiro, who frowned at the litter of bread crumbs on the table.

“What?"

“A pet adoption fair. I’m bringing Oka out for a walk and it's along the way.”

Oka was a handsome blue merle border collie with heterochromatic eyes. She perked her ears up at the word “walk” and gave a approving wave of her tail from the sofa.

“I’m not that interested in animals…” Keith said reluctantly.

“Come on, Keith, I haven’t been able to talk with you outside of this apartment for weeks.”

Keith felt a pang of guilt. It was true he hardly went out except to school, and with Shiro so busy at work, they hardly spent any time outside together. It just seemed troublesome when he could just relax in his room.

“..Fine.” He swallowed the last piece of sandwich and stood up.

“Don’t forget to clean up that mess.”

Keith swept the crumbs onto his palm and headed to the kitchen.

“And wash your hands!”

He rolled his eyes.

“Keith."

“Woof!” Oka barked and poked Shiro with her nose. Keith hid his smile. Oka always reminded Shiro when he was getting too fixated on something. If Shiro was his guardian, Oka was Shiro’s guardian. They were very close. Keith always wondered what it was like to be so attached to a pet. He couldn’t really picture himself doing it.

Bump. Keith looked down. This time, the collie was looking at Keith sternly. Stop dawdling, the blue/black eyes seemed to say.

“Alright, I’m going.”

\-------  


The weather was breezy and cool as they got off the bus and paused for awhile, trying to figure out the right direction. Lance nudged his friend.

"Hunk, look."

Across the road two guys were walking a dog.

"They have a dog, I bet they're going to the fair! What do you say, shall we 'tail' them?"

Lance snickered when Hunk groaned.

"That horrible pun aside, look, just because they have a dog doesn't mean anything, you know. In fact, because they already have a dog, shouldn't they be NOT going to a pet fair? What if we end up in some weird place? What if we ..."

Despite voicing his misgivings, Hunk fell in step by Lance, who had already set off after the strangers. It turns out, Lance was right, I told you so! triumphantly said to Hunk, they were going to the fair. It was situated in a park beneath a scattered grove of trees and Lance could see the peaks of stalls and hear a growing chatter of people and barks of dogs as they headed towards the crowd.

It wasn't loud enough to drown out a growling rumble next to him. Lance rolled his eyes.

"Hunk, seriously, we JUST ate breakfast."

Granted, the rich fragrance of fried bacon and chips wafting through the air smelled delicious, and Lance couldn’t really blame his food-loving friend for feeling hungry.

"Breakfast? Yea..that sounds really good..."

Hunk was already looking at the potato twisters with a face that would rival Pidge's when they looked at tech. Lance blew a raspberry. Trust Hunk to be completely smitten with food. He shook his head,walked toward the stall and stared as his friend bought three potato sticks, although he ended up saying yes when the owner smiled at him cheerily and asked if he wanted one. They retreated to a row of benches and squeezed themselves in. Halfway through his food, Lance noticed a guy in a red cap seated next to him glancing over at his potato stick. He turned his head slightly and the guy quickly looked away, but when Lance looked away the cap turned toward his direction again. He wasn't sure whether to be irritated or amused. It was like eating in front of a dog who was too polite to snatch food.

He grabbed a potato stick from Hunk, who gave a protesting cry.

"Here."

The guy jumped when Lance turned toward him, eyes darting from underneath the brim to look at him in surprise.

_Damn, was it really a guy?_ He was sure the Department of Good Looks must have clocked some overtime on this guy because- Oops. Staring. He felt his cheeks heat up a little when the dude blinked at him and the potato stick in confusion.

"Er, Hunk and I have too much food, and this tastes pretty good, so.."

The guy continued to look clueless and Lance was beginning to feel more and more like an idiot waving the stick at him. It felt like all the times he held out a treat to stray cats trying to lure them but they just sat and stared at him with poker faces. What the heck was he doing?! Why was he offering food to a complete stranger?

Lance was beginning to feel annoyed and half panicky with embarrassment.

"Just take it!!" He grabbed the other boy’s hand and shoved the stick onto his palm. The guy made a noise of surprise but his fingers automatically closed around the base.

"Wh-?!" He sputtered, but Lance was already on his feet and dragging Hunk up. "Come _on_!! Let's go!" Hunk grumbled something about his missing number three but let Lance drag him off across the grassy grounds.  
  
Lance refused to look back.

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you for reading! I unfortunately started this fic at a pretty busy time so please forgive the slow updates.  
> And I don't know how to tag..


End file.
